memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Romulan Bird-of-Prey (23rd century)
The Romulan Bird-of-Prey was a type of warship in service with the military of the Romulan Star Empire during the latter half of the 23rd century. History Gaining its name from the bold pattern of an alien bird's feathers painted on the ship's ventral hull, the Romulan bird-of-prey was the successor of a 22nd century counterpart of similar design. The Federation Starfleet first encountered this vessel in 2266, when a single ship of this type crossed the Romulan Neutral Zone and attacked several border outposts, destroying them utterly. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] responded to the alert and engaged in a tense game of cat-and-mouse with the intruder for more than ten hours, before the Bird-of-Prey was destroyed. ( ) The Romulans later used larger numbers to patrol their border with the Federation in force. Typically during an incursion, one Bird-of-Prey will bring a starship out of warp with a plasma torpedo to allow the ships in its battle group to attack the target en masse. When the Enterprise violated the Neutral Zone on the orders of Commodore Stocker in 2267, it was ambushed by a squadron of ten Birds-of-Prey. ( ) After the Romulan-Klingon Alliance of 2268, the Bird-of-Prey was largely supplanted by the more massive and more versatile Klingon D7-class battle cruiser. ( ) Information on this class of starship was assimilated in 2375, by the Borg drone One, from the database aboard [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. ( ) Technical Data Physical Arrangement Remarkably similar in design to similar era Federation starships, the Romulan bird-of-prey was designed with a sole primary hull configuration. Grey in color, with its namesake bird design painted on the hull, the bird-of-prey was essentially saucer with parallel warp nacelles mounted port and starboard of the main body. The aft of the ship was designed with a raised "fin." Tactical Systems .]] Although incapable of matching the Federation's ''Constitution''-class starship one-on-one, the ship still featured several technological advances that were previously unattainable to Federation science: the first practical invisibility screen, and the massively powerful plasma torpedo. This class of starship had a single forward torpedo launcher. It also carried a number of nuclear weapons. With these combined abilities, the Bird-of-Prey was able to strike its enemies at will, practically undetected and unchallenged. ( ) Interior Design Main Bridge The Main Bridge featured a rather small command center, providing access to four computer terminals facing each other in a centrally located console. These terminals maintained the vessels course control, tactical and cloaking systems. No seating was provided for any of the officers. The bridge had direct access to a corridor in the aft and a viewscreen in the forward section. ( ) Ships of the Class * See: Unnamed Romulan Birds-of-Prey Appendices Appearances * ** "Balance of Terror" ** "The Deadly Years" * ** "Drone" (computer display) Background Model The Romulan Bird of Prey model was designed by designer Wah Ming Chang. Although the original Romulan Bird of Prey studio model was rumored to have been damaged or destroyed (leading to the Klingon ship to be used in its place in The Enterprise Incident), the fact of the matter is that its whereabouts are officially unknown at this time and the Klingon ship was used because they had more invested in it and they needed to get their money's worth out of it. New CGI visual effects were created for the Bird of Prey for the 40th anniversary of the original series. In addition of recreating the original angles of the ship in space, a new shot was included showing the aft three-quarters of the ship, which was previously unseen in the original airing of the episode. Possible origins Dialogue in the shooting script (never used and never filmed) had Commander Hansen speculate that the Romulan Bird of Prey was designed from stolen Starfleet ship blueprints. In further unused/unaired dialogue Stiles later remarks on this in his tirades against Spock. http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/balanceofterror.htm Inconsistencies The question of whether the Bird-of-Prey had warp capability is one that has divided fandom. The Star Trek Encyclopedia claims that the vessel only had impulse engines. Scotty's precise line from "Balance of Terror", however, actually says "their power is simple impulse", possibly referring to their power generators, not necessarily their propulsion system. Kirk did say "We can outrun them", which seems to imply that the "impulse" Scotty was refering to was in fact the propulsion system. Whatever was said, the Romulans must have some form of faster-than-light drive or they could not have engaged the Earth in an interstellar war in the 22nd century. Perhaps the fuller meaning of Scotty's line is that the Romulans did not have FTL drive of the same type or capabilities as the current type of warp drive used by the Enterprise, or that the early cloak required so much power that it couldn't be used at the same time as warp engines. Visual evidence (such as the presence of warp nacelle-like objects on the model) also suggest that the ship had faster-than-light capability, as does the fact that the Enterprise was traveling at warp speeds for much of the engagement with the Romulans. Some fans speculate that the powerful plasma weapon in conjunction with the equally powerful cloaking device proved too debilitating for both the ship's power and the Bird-of-Prey's propulsion system (which may very well have been warp drive), leading the Romulan Star Empire to negotiate with the Klingons for an exchange of the cloaking technology for their ships and schematics. Other evidence proves that theory wrong. In season four of Star Trek: Enterprise, the three-part Romulan story arc features a refitted warbird that was warp-capable. That would make it seem highly unlikely that the Bird-of-Prey wouldn't have warp drive when it was built more than a hundred years later. The bottom line is that no matter what Scotty's "their power is simple impulse" line was meant to mean, the fact of the matter is that the ship had to be traveling faster than light in order to travel the distance they traveled. If Scotty's line was indeed referring to the ship's speed, then really all that we need to do is realize that this was either just an error or the speed the Romulan Bird-of-Prey chose to maintain or could only maintain. The latter of the two seems most likely since it was clearly established in "Balance of Terror" that the Bird-of-Prey's fuel was "low" and "all but gone" with the fuel reserve completely "gone." References * Star Trek: Starship Spotter - vessel specifications * Bird-of-Prey (23rd century) de:Romulanischer Bird-of-Prey (23. Jahrhundert)